


黑白衬衫

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 狭窄的更衣室里纠缠着的黑白衬衫散发着的是一片的糜烂。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	黑白衬衫

比起白色衬衫，孙东柱更偏爱金建学穿黑色衬衫。

白色衬衫会因为流汗而变得透明所以公司会让他们多穿件背心打底，孙东柱是从心底的嫌弃那件背心的，穿起来真的很像大叔就是了。但黑色衬衫就没有这个烦恼，他不是没见过金建学胸前被衬衫布料磨擦后的突起，但只穿黑色衬衫感觉好像更加的明显了...

孙东柱发誓他绝对不是因为金建学差不多两个礼拜没碰他了在看到金建学今天这套打歌服的内衬是黑色衬衫的时候不自觉的幻想了一下就硬了...额，反正舞台录制已经完了，在更衣室里diy一下应该不会有人发现吧...

还真是巧合，孙东柱才刚开始矿张的时候就听到了门把转动的声音 ‘那个建学哥！东柱还在里面换衣服...呢...’ ‘砰...’ 算了应该...也没什么的吧... 在脑海里得到恢回复后李建熙这个傻兔子头也不回就蹦跶着去找他的英助哥了...

‘啪嗒’ ‘你...哥你怎么进来了！’ 这边厢，孙东柱一回头就看到金建学进来了，穿着那件他原本想用来意淫的黑色衬衫。

是这样的。金建学一进房间就看到了半跪在地上的孙东柱，由于被衬衫夹勒着的缘故原本没有多少肉的大腿好像也变得丰腴了起来，红扑扑的小脸蛋可爱得就像是在引导他去对他做一些不可描述的事情...金建学觉得有点口舌干燥了，呼吸也粗重了起来。禁欲了十几天啊，天知道他到底忍得多辛苦...

看到金建学并没有离开的意思还锁上了门，想要自慰却被当场抓包的孙东柱也不恼，只是小声的开口，‘要...要在这里做吗...’ 嘟哝的话语中连带着一丝既是疑问又像是再确认事实的语气特别可爱，没办法啊，自家小男友就是很可爱嘛，真的喜欢死了西八。

小人儿迷迷糊糊的就要站起来，张开手讨抱抱的样子让金建学忍俊不已，一手搂住细腰的同时一手把怀里小人儿的一头细软发蹭得稀乱，‘怎么，你不想？还是我们回去再...？’ 又是这样了，在决定他们之间的事情的时候金建学总是会把孙东柱的感想放在第一位，傻瓜哥哥啊...也可能也是因为这个原因他才会越陷越深吧，陷进了名为金建学的宠溺里。

孙东柱抬起来纤细的双臂环上了哥哥的脖子，轻轻的踮起脚尖 ‘啵’的一下恰似蜻蜓点水，‘哥，就在这吧，我想要了...’ 原本难以启齿的事在如此危险且暧昧的环境下却变得理所当然起来，那人也没说什么，捧起小脑勺就热吻了起来，黏热的口腔里是纠缠的双舌和快要满溢的口水，液体交织的声音无声诉说着的是满腔炙热的溺爱和无处释放的情欲。

相吻的同时小手牵着大就直奔主题，早已被准备好的后庭理所当然的湿的一塌糊涂，金建学把两指伸了进去，毫无意外的被完全接纳，孙东柱在因为被填满而舒服的咬紧下唇闷哼了一声，却不敢哼太大声，他还是记得他们现在还在那个狭小的更衣室里的。

可不，在金建学把原本的手指换成性器插入的时候，怕被发现的背德感和下身被抽插的快感让孙东柱忍不住的调动下身神经收缩肌肉，果不其然引来金建学一声低喘 ‘哈...东柱啊放松点，嗯？’ 孙东柱在金建学身上扭了扭，金建学看着在自己面前晃来晃去的身影，情不自禁的隔着白色衬衫就咬上了已经硬起的两点，被口水打湿了的白色衬衫透出粉红显得尤其色情，啊，看来又得借口先把衣服拿回去先洗了再还回去了...

在逐渐加快的节奏下孙东柱不知道自己能否忍得住快感的冲击，解开了金建学身上那件黑色衬衫的纽扣就朝他肩膀咬去，金建学又是一闷哼，抱着小人儿一边顶弄着腰身一边在他的耳边低声耳语着 ‘你是小狗吗，爱乱咬人的小狗，哼？’

越发大力的整根抽送仿佛是对小狗的惩罚，小狗眼眶挂着的泪水和染红的眼角仿佛是下一秒被破坏的易碎物品，而事实上孙东柱脑海里的理智早已被快感击破的支离破碎，一不小心松开了的小嘴差点要溢出蛊惑人心的叫唤又被主人的双唇吻上，呻吟瞬间又变成了断断续续的哼声，甚至最后都被对方蛮横霸道的舌头全数卷进了肚子里。

大概是太久没做了，当感受到因为快要高潮而逐渐收缩的后穴夹紧自己的性器的时候金建学爽的头皮发麻，孙东柱也好不到哪里去，涨红的脸蛋埋在金建学的颈窝处，生理泪水早就被顶得浸透了黑衬衫，金建学又狠狠的进出了几个来回，托着小人儿的双手同时扯着一直勒在大腿处的衬衫夹，隐约已经被勒出红印的大腿根传来的阵阵痛楚又让孙东柱异常的兴奋，他们好像从来没有尝试透过这种方式来获取快感...

随着金建学几次凭着记忆深入碾过突出的前列腺，裹着他下身的软肉收缩的更加的剧烈了，要不是外面一直也没停下来过的打闹声掩盖了一点，孙东柱觉得他高潮时候忍不住溢出的呻吟可能就要被听见了，当然在孙东柱几乎是翻着白眼高潮的时候金建学也抽了出来抓着孙东柱的性器两人一并射到了宽大的掌心里，小情侣那无用又好像有点用的默契。

深夜蹲在洗衣机旁边看着在洗衣机里慢慢开始滚动然后逐渐被其他掩盖直到消失不见的黑白衬衫蹲到腿都开始发麻了，大腿被勒到的红印仿佛现在才懂得开始把疼痛通过痛觉神经传送到大脑，孙东柱又不禁羞红了脸颊，嗯...他好像已经想好下个假期该怎么度过了。

FIN.


End file.
